La mayor lucha
by Lokitaka95
Summary: Cuando la guerra termina y ya se gano, Harry Potter debera enfrentarse a una lucha mucho mayor, ser Padre... Lily ama a Ted, pero Ted cree que sigue amando a Victorie... James, el rompecorazones aprendera una leccion, Albus se enamorara... Nuevo titulo
1. Chapter 1

_ ¡Rayos!_exclamó sobresaltada Lily Potter cuando su mejor amigo Hugo Weasley apareció en la habitación_ ¡Hugo! ¡Sabes que no puedes entrar de esa manera en mi habitación! ¡Mira si me hubiese estado cambiando! Es que a ti y a tu hermana nunca les enseñaron que hay que pedir permiso…

_ Oh, vamos Lil! Nos conocemos prácticamente desde siempre, además, si te estuvieses cambiando, yo no haría tanto escándalo y… _replico Hugo de manera apresurada.

_ ¡Hugo! ¡Eres mi primo! Además por poco no me encuentras desnuda, ya que me acabo de bañar y te agradecería que salgas de mi habitación, ahora me tengo que vestir… _replico Lily luciendo muy incomoda y sujetando bien fuerte la toalla con la que se tapaba.

_Bien… lo siento, iré a hablar con tu hermano, nos vemos luego _murmuró Hugo dirigiéndose hasta la puerta_. Pero antes… _sacudió su varita de manera rápida….

_Hugo! _chillo Lily y se oyó el sonido de algo que se estrellaba contra la puerta, pero el ya había salido.

Luego de haberse vestido y de acomodar un poco su habitación, Lily se dirigía a la puerta cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

_Si eres tú, Hugo, puedes ir directamente a la cocina, a menos que quieras salir en mal estado físico… _amenazó Lily en esa dirección.

_No soy Hugo, soy Ted, ehmm puedo pasar Lily _respondió Ted desde el otro lado de la puerta, y un sonido como de algo duro que se caía se oyó desde adentro _Lily… te encuentras bien?

_Ehmm si, pasa Ted, auch…

Ted entró en la habitación y vio a Lily despatarrada en el suelo, se acercó a ella y fue entonces cuando notó que ella estaba vestida con unos jeans muy ajustados que le remarcaban las curvas femeninas y una blusa de color rosa con un escote provocador e incluso podía jurar que veía una pequeña parte de su sostén.

_Ted, puedes ayudarme? Acabo de resbalar con algo…_murmuró Lily mientras Ted se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _le preguntó Ted con un hilo de voz.

_Claro, es solo…auch…que sigue doliéndome el tobillo, pero… necesitas algo de mi habitación? _preguntó Lily masajeándose el tobillo adolorido.

_No, es solo… Hugo me dijo que acababas de bañarte y yo te quería preguntar algo, solo eso… _dijo Ted apesadumbrado.

_Y que es lo que querías preguntarme entonces, Ted? _le pregunto la pelirroja mientras acomodaba las cosas con las que se había resbalado.

_Ah, solo me preguntaba si habías visto donde dejó Victorie su cepillo de cabello, ella esta como loca amenazando a James de embrujarlo si el no le devuelve el cepillo pero si el no lo tiene, lo embrujara en vano…

_Lo mas probable es que el lo haya agarrado, pero fíjate debajo del tocador del baño, siempre lo deja por ahí. _respondió la pelirroja algo decepcionada.

_Bueno, yo…, debo irme… _murmuro incomodo Ted y salio pitando hacia el corredor.

_Si, solo vete… _refunfuño Lily.

Ella se encontraba ligeramente decepcionada, ya que días antes ella había juntado valor y le había confesado a Ted el eterno amor que ella tenia por el desde hacia ya bastante tiempo. Ella siempre lo había adorado, lo sentía como un hermano más, hasta que lo vio besarse con Vistorie, sabia que estaban de novios, siempre lo habían estado, desde que estaban en Hogwarts, desde antes de que Lily cumpliera ocho años, pero cuando ella los vio besarse el día que fueron a recibir a los chicos que volvían de Hogwarts, sintió una enorme punzada en el estomago, como si un colacuerno hubiera sacudido su enorme cola dentro de el. Ella había visto a la feliz pareja besarse apasionadamente y cuando su madre le pregunto que le pasaba, ella simplemente había respondido Nada, nada…. En cuanto llegaron a su casa en Grimmauld Place, ella se había encerrado en su habitación y no le había dado explicaciones a nadie de su comportamiento.

Pero ya hacia años que ese día había pasado, ahora ella era una mujer de diecisiete años, pelirroja, alta, flaca, muy buena como buscadora en el Quidditch, además era muy bonita, tenia unas curvas bien definidas y unos ojos de un extraño color marrón mezclado con verde. En pocas palabras, era una mujer digna de llamarse Mujer.

**O0oo0O.O0oo0O.O0oo0O**

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, este esta por ser mi primer fic, no se si sea como ustedes se lo esperan, pero yo quiero que sea una historia de amor entre Lily Potter y Teddy Lupin, para mi hacen una pareja muy tierna ^^

Si a ustedes les gusta, por favor, reviews!! e inspírenme, y hagan el favor de hacerme saber que camino les gustaría que tomara la historia y que parejas les parecen agradables para combinar.

Mis más amables saludos.

Sofi 

PD: hay una autora que me parece fascinante, y es Prongsaddicted ^^


	2. El Cepillo de Victorie

_**C**__**hapter**__** 2:**_

Dirigiéndose a la cocina respiro profundamente al escuchar todo el bullicio que producían su _querida_ prima Victorie y su hermano James en el vestíbulo.

Decidió examinar el cuarto de su _hermanito_ para ver el escondite donde siempre guardaba los objetos ajenos, ya había encontrado varias cosas suyas ahí, así que se lo conocía de memoria, mientras que abajo…

_Vas a devolverme el cepillo ahora o…_exclamaba acaloradamente Victorie

_O que rayos piensas hacerme, eh?!?!?!?_ replica James_ Acaso no es suficiente que te tengamos que soportar, rubia egocéntrica y oxigen…

_¡¡¡Ya basta!!!_ se oyó el potente par de pulmones que tenia Lily_ ¡¡¡Tanto alboroto por un endemoniado cepillo!!!_y con más calma agregó_ Victorie, querida, que es lo que no comprendes, de que ahora que vives con nosotros, gracias a Ted ¬¬_le lanzó una mirada envenenada a este_ puedes pedirme cualquier artefacto, objeto, consejo, hechizo, o lo que se te ocurra…

_Pero ese era mi cepillo preferido, me lo regalo Ted…

_Escuche lo suficiente… ¡¡Accio cepillo!!_la interrumpió Lily.

El sonido el golpe contra una puerta y el silbido del aire fueron lo único que anunció la llegada del cepillo, el cual estaba viniendo desde las espaldas de Lily, quien lo atrapo en el aire con sus reflejos de buscadora todavía a flote, pero dejando a todos impresionados ya que lo había atrapado a mucha altura, ella estaba en las escaleras y no venia desde donde venia el cepillo, nadie hablo hasta que un agudo chillido proveniente de la chimenea irrumpió en el salón…

_¿¿¿¿Te pones a jugar al quidditch, cuando en dos horas debemos llegar al cumpleaños de Stephanie!!!????**(**N/A: tefu!!! jeje…**)– **exclamo Rose limpiando las cenizas que quedaban en sus perfectos rulos castaños.

Rose y Lily tenían semanas hablando de la fiesta de su amiga Steph, comprando nuevas prendas de ropa y buscando el regalo perfecto para su amiga de la infancia…

- No seas idiota Rose- replico Lily algo enfurruñada – tan solo trato de evitar que el tarado de James termine con un solo ojo- Rose la miro sin entender una sola palabra pero prefirió omitir el comentario de su prima y se abalanzo sobre las tostadas en la mesa

_ Algo de comida no me vendría mal antes de salir a la fiesta – la figura de Rose era esbelta, su cuerpo tenia las curvas ideales en una mujer muy a pesar de tener siempre un apetito voraz como el de su padre (N/S: el sueño de toda mujer xD)…

_ Porque siempre devoras todo lo que te pase por el frente… _replico Victorie asqueada… Rose la miro con ojos de banshee a punto de gritar _

_ El que tú tengas que sobrevivir a base de ensaladas y pasto, para mantener ese cuerpo liposuccionado no quiere decir que todas las mujeres seamos así… _James soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su prima favorita mientras Victorie daba media vuelta hacia las escaleras con su cepillo…

_ Si me dieran un dólar por cada berrinche de Victorie ya seria millonaria, sigo sin comprender como Ted esta con ella… _dijo Lily con una voz mas de lamento que de reclamo. _Crees poder dejar algo de comida para mis hermanos y acompañarme a la fiesta de una vez por todas- Lily había perdido el apetito muy temprano en la mañana, siempre que se topaba con Ted terminaba melancólica por eso buscaba cualquier excusa para evitar verlo o hablarle…

_ Ok Ok tan solo comí la ración que te correspondía y deja ya el drama… _miro a lily con cara de burla y esta le respondió sacando la lengua de manera muy infantil…

Antes de que Lily y Rose caminaran hacia la sala James salto de su silla y tomo su capa que estaba desparramada sobre la mesa de la cocina y siguió a su hermanita y a su prima en su camino… Lily al ver los movimientos de su hermano se detuvo de sopetón haciendo que su prima distraida chocara estruendosamente contra su espalda y chillara – Hey que te pasa Lily nos vamos o nos quedamos decídete!!

_ Hoy esta mas torpe que de costumbre… reclamo Lily su día había empezado mal y su prima alunada no lo hacia mejor…¿¿¿A donde crees que vas??? – se dirigió a su hermano quien ya llevaba su capa azul marino encima… James la vio con picardía dibujando una media sonrisa en su cara, que lograba derretir a cualquier chica que cayera presa de ella

_Se te olvida hermanita que yo también estoy invitado – dijo airado el chico_ a propósito, te prohíbo volver entrar a mi habitación, el cepillo estaba guardado bajo un conjuro, pero quedaste como una heroína frente a nuestra familia y Victorie como una estupida… Te perdono por eso…

_ Gracias hermanito… y solo porque el retardado hermano de Steph, Daniel, te haya dicho de la fiesta no significa que puedes ir… _Lily no estaba dispuesta a ir en compañía de James, la idea de tenerlo a él y a Daniel en una misma habitación la fastidiaba inmensamente, esos dos juntos eran todo un dolor de cabeza, siempre bromeando y saboteando a los demás.

_ No creo que a Steph le moleste la presencia de James en su cumpleaños – dijo Rose dándole un codazo en las costillas a su prima, hacia ya un mes que su amiga les había confesado a las primas su obsesión con el chico de ojos castaños y sonrisa de portada de revista… Lily gruño por lo bajo ante el golpe de su prima y resoplo…

_ Si ella quisiera que James fuese a su fiesta lo hubiese invitado ella misma y no fue así, además hoy no estoy para estar haciendo el papel de celestina… bramo Lily sin pensarlo, los ojos de Rose se desorbitaron al escucharla, tanto ella como Lily sabían que el ingenio deductivo de James funcionaria rápidamente y entendería lo que Lily no debió decir… James rió socarronamente mientras decía – ¿¿A si que la pequeña Steph quiere que le sirvas de celestina conmigo??...

James disfrutaba ante la idea de que la hermosa Steph con su cabellera rubia en rulos pensara en el como algo más que el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor Daniel; se podía imaginar sus manos recorriendo las curvas pronunciada de su cintura hasta llegar a sus redondeadas caderas, mientras sus labios disfrutaban probando los de ella, siempre coloreados de un tono rosa provocativo… La cara de James era un poema y Lily se percato del camino de los pensamientos de su hermano…

_ Lily le propino un porrazo a su hermano en la cabeza mientras este salía de su ensoñación… Ya bájale a tu calentura no es contigo con quien quiere estar Steph no seas engreído… Lily y Rose se miraron por lo bajo con cara de terror ante la confesión hecha minutos antes…

_ Como tú digas hermanita, pero entendí claramente lo que quisiste decir aunque trates de remendarlo, así que ahora más que nunca iré con ustedes… James miro satisfecho a las chicas y ellas se percataron que no iban a poder deshacerse de él y ya se hacia muy tarde…

_Esta bien como tu digas, solo te recuerdo que a Daniel no le va a gustar verte en actos indecorosos con su hermanita _ Lily se sintió satisfecha al notar la cara trastocada de su hermano al recordar a su amigo

_ Demonios – replico James por lo bajo, por mucho que le agradara la idea de estar con Steph, Daniel jamás permitiría que su hermanita estuviese con alguien mayor que ella, a decir verdad a él tampoco le gustaría ver a Lily besándose con Daniel y mucho menos haciendo todo lo que el había pensado hacerle a la pequeña Steph…

Victorie se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa bastante indignada ante el comentario acido de su prima, llevaba casi un mes de haberse mudado a la casa y no lograba comprender porque sus primas no soportaban su presencia… Camino hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de su adorado Ted solo el podía levantarle el animo y lo había visto subir luego de que Lily le devolviera su cepillo…

Toco ligeramente la puerta esperando respuesta… _Pase – se escucho decir a Ted con su voz profunda y calmada que tanto lo caracterizaba…

Al entrar se percato de que Ted se encontraba con Hugo, ambos habían callado al ver que era ella quien entraba a la habitación_ ¿¿De que hablaban que se callaron al verme?? _ Desde hace unos días para acá Ted se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo distante y murmurando con Hugo, dejando a Victorie muy intrigada y curiosa por saber que le pesaba tanto a su amado…

_Cosas de hombres- dijo Hugo sin prestarle atención a la mirada suspicaz de Victorie sobre él

_¿¿Feliz con el cepillo??– pregunto Ted buscando desviar el tema… Victorie desvió su mirada hacia él y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, hace muchos años ya que estaban juntos y aún tenía ese efecto aturdidor sobre ella

_A si, Lily salio al rescate de James y me devolvió el cepillo; ella y Rose estaban algo apuradas por llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Steph_ acoto Victorie acercándose para poder abrazar a Ted

_ Rayos… _exclamo Hugo sobresaltado_ ¿¿Qué hora es?? Debo irme o seré yo el que llegue tarde a la celebración –Hugo se levanto de su puesto apresuradamente dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación; no sin antes voltear para decirle a su amigo _ Después continuamos con nuestra platica Ted... Adiós Victorie – Ted hizo un movimiento apesadumbrado con su cabeza despidiéndose de Hugo…

_Chao Hugo… _chillo la chica rubia mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ted, ignorando el humor de su novio por completo…

**O0oo0O.O0oo0O.O0oo0O**

**Nota de autora: **Holaaaa, perdón por haber tardado tanto, tanto en actualizar!!!

No me maten ni me tiren Avadas Kedavras, acepto Cruciatas en dosis pequeñas, pero no Avadas, porfis!!!

Bueno, en este capitulo me ayudo muchisimo mi mejor amiga del exterior, ella es de Venezuela: Shury Cullen Potter :)

Besos a todo el mundo, especiales agradecimientos a: _dreamhp_, _fefa-lp9_,_ Prongsaadicted, Nerdvi, , Asorthya, mariiana _y_ Shury Cullen Potter… _Que son los que me dejaron Reviews, por ustedes seguí mi historia!!!

Dejen Reviews que andan diciendo por ahí que alimentan el alma y enorgullecen al corazón. Tefu te adoro y Suri sos una muy buena amiga y escritora…


End file.
